Say goodbye to sanity
by PetitMoi
Summary: My first story about Freddy and Nancy. One-shot. Read and enjoy.


The eerie sound of his sharpened claws against the metallic surface sends chills down her spine. She tries desperately to wake herself up by throwing her left arm against one of the hot pipes. "Naaancy." His dark raspy voice calls out to her in the semi-dark boiler room. "Naaancy, come to me. Come. Let me touch you. Let me taste that innocent flesh of yours. Come to Freddy." Her left arm stings with pain as the skin becomes red and irritating. It"s gonna leave a big mark. She feels him getting closer to her. Her back is up against the wall, nowhere to run now, no possibility to escape.

His burned charred lips is suddenly crashing against hers. The taste is horrible. She tries to fight him off. She tries to escape his clutch. He wraps his strong arms tighter around her waist and pulls her dangerously close to his dead body. "Dollface, you're mine and I'll never let you get away from me again." He leans in closer and she feels his hot breath next to her ear. "Never again, bitch."

She can feel his excitement pressed tightly against her body. The strong urge to hurl begins to emerge as the burned man rapes her mouth and neck with his wet tongue. "Your innocence tastes so good. It gives me strength." She forces herself to look him in the eyes. "My little whore. The things I will do to you tonight."

He suddenly picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She kicks and scream, flailing with her arms. This nightmare must end now or she'll be lost forever. "Stop that, my little piglet. None of that will help you." He throws her down on a dirty old bed and holds her down with his gloved hand as his other hand starts caressing every inch of her young body. He moans of content and satisfaction. "You have really grown into a real woman, I see." He licks his lips with anticipation and lust, his eyes glistening in the dark room. She closes her eyes, accepting her doom. He climbs on top of her and forces himself in between her legs. "Mmm, good girl, Nancy. Do you feel what you are doing to me? My pants won't restrain my lust any longer. But don't worry, we got aaaall night long." He licks her cheek. "But first, let me taste your insides." He crawls down the bed, placing his face between her legs and with a swift movement with a claw he rips open her undies. She feels his hot breath closing in on her most intimate parts and there is nothing she can do to stop it from happening.

An agonisingly slow lick of his tongue turns her entire body into a quivering mess. His tongue continues to lick, nibble and suck at her wet flesh. His tongue swirls around her nub and then penetrates her hole with one rough finger. "I could never have thought you would taste this good, Nancy. It's driving me fucking nuts," Her head is spinning by the sensation between her legs and the strong urge to escape it all. Freddy Krueger keeps on fucking her with his tongue as her body starts to shiver and tremble violently. He lets her taste fill him up until he can't take it any longer. He needs to feel himself deep inside her right now. Without any warning, he plunge deep inside her very core. Nancy gives out a mixed groan of pain, disgust and pleasure. "Oh, you want this just as much as I do, little Nancy. Just let yourself go, give in to me. Feel me inside you, feel my cock filling you up. Come on, let go of everything else.

Suddenly, Nancy gives in to the burning sensation of Freddy Krueger inside her, she gives in to him, gives her entire being to him. She belongs to him now. "Just like that, Nancy, give yourself to me, completely. I'm the only one you need from now on. Yes, feels good, doesn't it? You want more?" She only moans in response to his question. He speeds up his pace as he thrusts in and out of her with a steady rhythm. "You feel this? You feel me entering your very soul?" Freddy groans loudly as he hits her very core with the tip of his cock. Nancy has officially surrendered to Freddy Krueger. She will never be whole without him. For the first time since he placed her on top of the bed, Nancy looks up and meets his dark gaze. "Deeper. Faster. Harder." Her words takes Freddy by surprise but he fulfills her every need and desire. He pushes himself deeper inside, fucking her hard and fast until Nancy finds herself on the brink to insanity. For once, she doesn't want a nightmare to ever end.

She wraps her legs around his waist, letting him in further inside her. He's hitting that special mind-blowing spot that no one else ever could. She feels him entering her mind, her soul, her whole being. Goodbye sanity. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes thru the boiler room. She is suddenly flipped around and onto her stomach, catching her completely off-guard. He enters her again, hitting her core deep inside once again. She bites down on the dirty pillow and screams into it. Her head is spinning, she starts to lose control of herself and her surroundings. She can't tell what's real or not anymore. Everything is Freddy pounding her deeper down into the mattress. "Naancy...Naaancyyy...You're mine...only mine." His gloved hand scratch gently against her back as his thrusts becomes demonic. "Say it, bitch. Say that you're mine." Without hesitating, Nancy utters the words she never would believe she would be able to say. But at this point, it feels so right, so good. "I'm all yours, Freddy. I'm yours. Only yours. Do what you want to me. I give myself to you. All of me, completely." Her words sets him on fire. "How I have longed to hear those words, Nancy." He grabs her waist and pulls her back against him while he continues to fuck her violently.

"Come for me now, my little bitch. Come for Freddy. I wanna feel you come around me."

With a load cry, Nancy lets herself go and the waves of an orgasm hits her hard. Everything she had ever felt, anger, pain, sorrow, fear, lust, she let everything out of her in a loud scream while Freddy thrusts inside her one last time. "Yes...yes...scream for me. Come on, bitch."

Nancy falls numb down onto the mattress. She lies panting on her stomach, trying to understand what had just happened. Freddy falls down beside her, trying to catch his breath. She looks over at him and a big stupid smirk appears on his face. "I knew I was gonna have you like this one day. I knew you were mine all along." Nancy turns away from him as a strong feeling of disgust wash over her. The last thing she remembers before her eyes close, is a gloved hand with sharpened claws that wraps around her waist and pulls her into a warm embrace.

Nothing else exists now. Only Nancy and Freddy.


End file.
